mabiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder
Description Details * To use this skill, a Lightning Wand must be equipped. ** Out of all three of the Intermediate Magic skills, Thunder has an average Mana cost and deals moderate damage. *** Thunder will always be stronger than Ice Spear at equal charges, but due to its large damage range will almost always be weaker than Fireball even at 5 charges. *** A single charge of Thunder uses more Mana than either of the other two spells; however as each charge costs less Mana than the last, Fireball has a larger 5 charge cost and Ice Spear will require more Mana at high skill ranks (excluding Elves). *** As of the G9 magic rebalance patch, Thunder receives the highest damage bonus of all spells from int and gear. * Thunder can be stacked up to 5 charges. With 1~4 charges, the final thunderbolt will deal 1.5x damage. With 5 charges, the final thunderbolt will deal 2x damage. ** The spell may be fired with any number of charges, and when it is fired, all stacked charges are released. * Since this is an Intermediate Magic Spell, you cannot move while you have Thunder charged. ** From ranks F to 2, the user will lose all charges when knocked down. At rank 1, the user will only lose 1 charge when knocked down. * When you cast Thunder, first a single lightning bolt is discharged from your wand, stunning and hitting all targets affected by the spell for minor damage. Then, a barrage of thunderbolts strikes the targets, knocking them down. The frequency of the thunderbolts is determined by the number of charges (1 charge = 1 bolt). ** They will not be stunned for regular stun time, but will be unable to move until they are struck by thunderbolts. As the rank of Thunder increases, the time between the initial lightning bolt and the thunderbolt barrage increases. ** If Defense, Mana Deflector, and knockback are not involved, all enemies will be fully stunned during the standby period, without exception. ** Targets in Defense stance or that have Mana Deflector will not be stunned and will be free to move after the initial bolt. However, these targets will still be struck with the following barrage of thunderbolts. The final bolt will knock them down. ** If Thunder is cast on enemies that have already been knocked down, their knockdown animation may be interrupted and they may charge at the spellcaster, rather than being stunned as they normally would be. Timing is crucial. *** This includes Golems in their Rest animation. They will not be stunned by the initial bolt. ** If the Target is Knocked Down (i.e. flying backwards) or is being Smashed, it is possible that the thunderbolts will not hit the target. * When Thunder is fired at the target, it may also hit a number of nearby enemies depending on the number of charges and the rank of the skill. Thunder will chain to any nearby enemy, even if the enemy is standing in or behind a wall. * Thunder's chaining distance is slightly higher than that of Lightning Bolt, but a major difference is that the chaining distance for Thunder is the same for all targets hit, rather than just the target hit directly by the spell. ** EX: Lightning Bolt's chaining distance is X only from the target being hit, while Thunder's chaining distance is Y from ALL targets affected by the spell. * The number of targets hit by the first charge is dependent on the rank of the skill. Thunder will hit two more nearby enemies for each charge after the first. ** Example: At rank F, the first charge will hit one enemy. Each successive charge will increase the number of enemies hit by two, for a total of 9 enemies at five charges (1+2+2+2+2 = 9). ** At rank 1, however, the first charge will hit four enemies. Each successive charge will increase the number of enemies hit by two, for a total of 12 enemies at five charges (4+2+2+2+2 = 12). * Obtaining Thunder involves a collection quest. You need to gather the 5 missing pages of the collection book. Thunder pages do not expire unlike Fireball or Arrow Revolver pages. * Due to increased standby time, it is possible to chain attack with Thunder at higher ranks. * In G13 Thunder's damage is lowered by 20% due to a change in the int formula. Summary *Standby Time is the delay between the initial lightning bolt and the first thunderbolt. **Mana use is consistent for all ranks of Thunder. It does not increase with rank. Obtaining the Skill * First, you need to learn the three basic bolt skills (lightning, ice, fire and they must be rank F or higher). * Equip a Lightning Wand or Crystal Lightning Wand. * Talk to Stewart about skills. You will receive a quest to obtain the Thunder collection book. Note: This will not work if you have Fireball, Ice Spear, Final Hit or Arrow Revolver quests still incomplete. However, you may give up these quests and still complete their respective books to simultaneously work on each. ** Note: If you have "the Elemental Apprentice" title equipped, you will be prompted to start the Fireball quest. * Do the quest. * Collect pages 1-5 and place them into the book. ** They do not need to be added in numerical order and will not expire. Note: The completed Thunder collection book can be traded or sold to other players, and stored in pets or the bank. However, it can only be used once. List of Pages Training Method Novice Rank Template:Skills3 Rank F Template:Skills2 Rank E Template:Skills2 Rank D Template:Skills2 Rank C Template:Skills2 Rank B Template:Skills2 Rank A Template:Skills2 Rank 9 Template:Skills2 Rank 8 Template:Skills2 Rank 7 Template:Skills2 Rank 6 Template:Skills2 Rank 5 Template:Skills2 Rank 4 Template:Skills2 Rank 3 Template:Skills2 Rank 2 Template:Skills2 Rank 1 Template:Skills2 Master Title the Master of Thunder * Mana +40 * Int +30 * Dex +20 * HP -20 * Str -20